A StarCluster
by Ironhide's Apprentice
Summary: Make a wish? Dream a dream? Huh… That's all it took and bam you got yourself in a situation. Join as a young Cybertorian had made it a dream to be somebot. Summary sucks I know but please to read! T because I'm paranoid . A second genre will be added as the story progresses. There really is no world set.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! It's me Ironhide's Apprentice! And I am going to present to you a new story! I randomly picked one of the many plot bunnies that are multiplying at a ridiculous rate! This story will be in the Transformers/Beast Wars (well Duh! That is where you at the moment! Why Am I So Stupid…) **

**Summary: Make a wish? Dream a dream? Huh… That's all it took and bam you got yourself in a situation.**

**Oc is mine.**

**The Transformers belongs to Hasbro.**

* * *

The Autobots had just returned to base from another huge mission and some went or were carried to the med bay to be treated while others went off somewhere. Bluestreak was with these Autobots and went to file a report to Prowl.

Upon arriving at Prowl's door he knocked and went in when given access.

"Hello Bluestreak." Prowl greeted the young bot as he looked up from the data pad that he had been reading.

"Hey Prowl! I'm here to give you that report on the mission. Man was that mission hard you won't believe what we found! But then if that is the case I need someone here in case you crash. But I'm sure you won't crash right Prowl?" Bluestreak looked to the Police bot that simply looked back at the mech and nodded.

"Okay! Well we went to where we saw some Decepticons moving some sort of huge cargo and then after some time we ambushed them and the drones did put up some fight but we offlined them all and checked out the cargo. As the others and I went through the other boxes we found these odd circular energon treats that were all labelled 'Not For Cybertorian Consumption' which I found really weird 'cause isn't energon what all Cybertorians take in?"

"Bluestreak you're going off hand." Prowl brought the mech back from his rolling off topic chat and said mech gave a chuckle.

"Sorry Prowl. Anyways after we kept searching we found this heavy sealed huge crate. It had on warning labels and all and the crate is now in loading bay where they're going to try and open it after getting Optimus there as well. Oh that brings me to another thing! You need to be there as well along with Red Alert!" Bluestreak finished then quickly left to go get the paranoid mech from the monitor room where he simply loved to be.

Prowl watched as the mech left before sighing and rubbing his helm lightly. His logic almost got him on the fritz when he mentioned the energon not being for cybertorians which is odd. Standing up he made his way out of his office after putting away the data pads that he had been dealing with. Walking down the hall he made his way to the loading bay entrance and met up with Bluestreak and Red Alert. The poor paranoid mech was being pulled along by Bluestreak who was trying to calm the mech.

"But it could be utter trouble what's in that crate! What if the Decepticons hid a powerful bomb! Or the Decepticons are hiding in there and the moment it's opened they are going to jump out and attack us when we aren't prepared?!" Red Alert went on and on until he was dragged in and he instantly fell silent when he looked at the crate that was the height of Omega Supreme's leg.

"WE'RE DOOMED!" Optimus who was already inside and was looking at the crate along with Jazz, both of them turned to the paranoid driven mech and Jazz gave a chuckle.

"Well Red Alert is 'ere. Now, let's crack this thing open!" Jazz said as he looked to the crate with a grin.

Prowl studied the crate and watched as Wheeljack came in with Grimlock.

"Okay Grimlock! This is what I need you to do! You see this crate? Yeah, I want you to open it without crushing it okay?" Wheeljack told the Dinobot.

"Me Grimlock understand." He spoke then went over to the crate and gripped the side. With a growl he began to peel the side off and the bolts that were once holding the side flew out. Prowl ducked when one of the many bolts zipped right past his head and embedded itself in the wall behind him. Jazz and Optimus were dodging bolts as well while Red Alert was running around stating that the crate was attacking them. Bluestreak simply stood where he was and looked to the crate in interest as the bolts seemed to just not go for him.

"Me Grimlock stronger then crate!" Grimlock grunted as he peeled the entire side away. Throwing the 'weak' side to the side he stepped aside and stood proudly as Wheeljack praised him for his job well done.

Optimus looked at the now open box and stepped inside the crate. Turning on his headlights he shone around before stopping on something that totally shocked him. Stepping out he turned to the others with a very serious expression.

"Red Alert go tell Ratchet to prepare the med bay and life support. Jazz, Prowl help me here." Bluestreak was pulled out with Red Alert as the mech was already on his way to Ratchet. Prowl and Jazz went over to their leader and into the crate to help Optimus carry something out. When they shone their headlights over what it was that Optimus had seen their optics widened in shock at what they found.

Red Alert Stormed into the med bay and Bluestreak came tumbling in after him and the poor mech fell and slid across the floor and knocked his helm into the opposite wall. Red Alert went directly up to Ratchet and grabbed the medic by his shoulders and shook him franticly.

"RATCHET PREPARE THE MED BAY OPTIMUS SAY THAT YOU NEED TO BECAUSE HE SAW SOMETHING AND I WANT YOU TO KEEP AN EYE ON WHAT EVER HE FOUND BECAUSE I DON'-"

"RED ALERT!" Ratchet yelled out as he was able to grab the security officer and stop him from shaking him anymore.

"…" Red Alert looked to Ratchet as he instantly shrunk from the medic.

"Now…what?"

"Ahem…Optimus said that you should prepare the med bay and life support…" Bluestreak groaned from behind them. Ratchet nodded and quickly got at it while Red Alert went over to Bluestreak and apologised for making him hit his helm.

"Make way!" This came from the door and in came Optimus, Prowl and Jazz carrying something that made Red Alert and Bluestreak freeze in shock. Ratchet turned to the three mechs and froze as well before ordering mech to place it on the berth.

It was…

* * *

**That's all for this Chapter! I do hope you lot liked it! Please do give me feedback! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

**Oh and here are the times that I will be using**

**Astrosecond: 2.73 seconds**

**Breem: 8.3 minutes**

**Cycle: 1 minute**

**Groon: 1 hour**

**Joor: 1 hour 30 minutes**

**Klik: 1.2 minutes**

**Deca-cycle: 3 weeks**

**Orbitalcycle: 1 day**

**Nanoclick: 1 second**

**Meta-cycle: 13 months**

**Orn: 13 days**

**Stellar cycle: 1 year**

**Vorn: 83 years**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Ratchet worked hard on what Prime had brought to him. It was a body of a mech he could only assume it was a mech. But it was rusted and the armouring looked like it was peeling and eroding off of what it had been mounted on. Ratchet had tried to scan the being under the colossal weight of armouring but the armour was interfering with the scans great but he did pick up that the being was in there and alive. He ever so carefully and quickly worked the armouring off the being and bit by bit the pure silver protoform of the bot was starting to become visible.

After several groons Ratchet had finally gotten the armouring off and threw them into a corner, planning on dealing with them later on after this. Ratchet turned to the now free protoform and felt his spark pulse faster as his optics widen at the sight.

There on the table was the protoform of nothing other than a femme. Ratchet turned to the armouring that he had gotten rid of and back to the femme. A femme, which was placed in mech armouring? That is impossible. Ratchet pushed the questions aside and started a scan over the femme. She seemed tip top shape besides the few memory banks missing from her processor but it seems that her auto repair systems were already repairing those. Now for some energon into her low fuelled tanks and she just needs to recharge.

Hooking up some energon inputting devices, Ratchet took the femme's wrist and connected the device to a medical port and started the transfer. A quick scan over her he grew shock as he saw how her system was rejecting the energon. He disconnected the device and watched as the small amount that went into her simply oozed back out.

"What in Primus' name…?"

Bulkhead, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Bluestreak all were busy unloading the boxes filled with odd energon out into the loading bay when First Aid came walking in. Bluestreak looked up from the box he had been carrying and smiled at the mech.

"Hey, First Aid! What are you doing here? Came to help maybe?"

"No actually Ratchet sent me here to get one of those odd energon treats that you had recovered from the travelling Decepticon drones." First Aid said as he opened one of the boxes and took out one of the spherical orange treats.

"Oh Okay! Tell Ratchet I say Hi!" Bluestreak smiled widely and waved the medical mech away.

"What type of energon treats are these? I've never seen them…what do you think Sunny?" Sideswipe turned to his twin as they both unloaded their 3rd box each. Sunstreaker gave a growl at the nickname.

"Don't call me that, but I don't know…I mean it looks like energon to me…"

Sideswipe looked at the opened box and took one.

"Hmm…I wonder…" Sideswipe brought the spherical treat to his mouth components and took a swig of odd energon and instantly spat the thing out as if it was the most horrid thing he had ever tasted.

"**BLEG! **That is the most disgusting thing I have ever tasted!" He snarled as he threw the treat to the other side of the loading bay. Sunstreaker snickered at his brother while Bluestreak laughed at his expense and Bulkhead laughed as well as he unloaded a few more boxes.

Ratchet turned to First Aid as he entered the med bay with the odd energon sphere in his hand.

"I got the energon that you asked for Ratc-"First Aid looked over to the form that was on the berth. It was femme's protoform. And a well built one at that.

"…Ratchet…?" First Aid asked as he looked to the medic in question. Ratchet simply took the energon treat from his hand and placed it in the energon liquefier and placed it in the energon input device and hooked it up to the femme once more. As the energon went into her system Ratchet scanned her and saw that her system was accepting this energon.

"This is most odd…"

"What?" First Aid said as he had walked up to the mech and looked to the femme. Ratchet had almost forgotten about the young mech.

"Her system is accepting this type of energon but rejects the other energon that we have here…" First Aid looked at his mentor before looking back at the femme and turned away to his work station with his cheeks only tinted lightly in blue.

**System Repairs:** _98%_

**Memory banks:** _50% damaged; beginning repairs._

_**Armour regenerating activated.**_

Ratchet stood back in shock as the old rusted armouring, that he was planning on melting down and using for something, suddenly gave a crack and turned into a slick black metallic liquid that raised from where it was and instantly covered the femme's form from helm to pede. First Aid looked up from his work station and froze and watched what was happening.

The black liquid wrapped around her form before it began to collect in certain areas and formed new armouring that was meant for a femme. Her helm was a bit interesting to watch. The helm went licked back and visor formed over her optics and a mask was formed over her mouth components. At her feet there were these odd panels and in each of her pearl white servos there was a slightly blue glowing disk. Her armour was black and that was it. There were door wings on her back. In between her door wings there was a sort of compartment but it was hard to see from Ratchet's angle.

"What in Primus' name…" Ratchet heard First Aid breath out him. Ratchet himself was at a lost at what he had witnessed and scanned the femme and saw that in about a few cycles she should be awake.

**YAY! Chapter two! XD**

**I do not own Transformers people! It is obvious! And I only own my Oc. X3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here comes Chapter two!**

_**Remember the times are:**_

**Astrosecond: 2.73 seconds**

**Breem: 8.3 minutes**

**Cycle: 1 minute**

**Groon: 1 hour**

**Joor: 1 hour 30 minutes**

**Klik: 1.2 minutes**

**Deca-cycle: 3 weeks**

**Orbitalcycle: 1 day**

**Nanoclick: 1 second**

**Meta-cycle: 13 months**

**Orn: 13 days**

**Stellar cycle: 1 year**

**Vorn: 83 years**

_**Also note:**_

"Blah" **Is normal speech.**

'_Blah_' **Is thoughts.**

"**Blah" Cybertorian.**

**:Blah: Comm. Link**

_**:Blah: **_**Bond talk.**

**Systems Repairs:** _100%_

**Memory Banks:** _55% repaired. 45% damaged; repairs progressing._

**Systems Onlining.**

Optics onlined as the visor shone a bright red. After checking her systems once more the femme, which had been lying on a medical berth, sat up and looked at her surroundings. Her vision stopped on the Ratchet as the medic looked to her with his arms crossed and in his one servo was a wrench. She tilted her helm questioningly before turning to the side as a groan erupted. She saw a mech with red-white colouring was rubbing his helm as to where there was a slight dent and a wrench was next to him. And after putting two and two together she could easily say that the wrench wielding mech had thrown the other with the wrench for whatever reason that there was.

"Uhh…Hello?" The femme spoke up unsure. She couldn't really put her digit on anything since she can't remember much. But she does remember a good bit not to appear amnesic. Ratchet turned to the femme and nodded.

"Good to see you finally awake. Do not mind him he is simply being a problem when not needed to be." The femme simply turned her helm in a confused way before deciding not to press. She brought her helm up right and straightened her frame and brought her fist over her chest and bowed slightly.

"Well it would be rude of me not to introduce myself…My designation is Echo-StarCluster. I am a member of the Cluster team that is under the watch of Ultra Magnus." She spoke proudly. Ratchet watched her with an amused and slightly shocked expression.

**:Ratchet to Prime:**

**:Prime to Ratchet. What is it Ratchet?:**

**:You might want to come to the med bay…It's about that patient you brought in a few groons back.:**

**:Understood. I'm on my way. Prime out: **With that Prime closed the link and Ratchet turned back to Echo as she looked over to First Aid who had stood up and was at the foot of her berth and talking to her.

"So…you are a Cluster?"

"Yep."

"How? You look like a grounder not a flier."

"All StarClusters are triple changers. We all have both a ground type alt form and a sky type. We are designed so for our missions." Echo explained. First Aid nodded.

"Well…I'm First Aid and this is Ratchet. You are in the Autobot base that is led by Optimus Prime." First Aid said as he motioned to himself then to Ratchet and to everything around him.

"This room is your base?" Echo said but it was clear that there was great humour in her voice. Ratchet gave laugh as First Aid chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"No, this is only the med bay…" Echo giggled and her red visor glinted with amusement and she nodded at the slightly flustered mech.

"Echo, I have a question to ask of you." Echo turned to Ratchet and moved into a sitting position on the side of berth.

"Yes Ratchet?"

"Why was your armouring mech like in structure and rusted?" Ratchet asked as he motion to her armouring. Echo brought a digit to her mask and looked in thought before answering.

"Oh that is something of my own design. I was an A classed spy in the StarClusters. So in order to be such I had to be very good at what I do. I had created some armouring that could easily liquefy and turn into what it is that I think would be suitable for the mission, but as to why it was mech form I do not…clearly remember as to why but I must have been on a mission if you found it in anything other than my primary form." Echo supplied the explanation and Ratchet nodded at the new piece of information.

"That is a very unique and amazing ability that you have. It explains how you are an A class spy."

"Thank you." Echo nodded politely as the doors of the med bay slid open. And in walked Optimus Prime.

"Hello." Optimus looked to the femme.

"Hello." Was his response before looking to Ratchet with a questioning look. Ratchet gave a sigh before sending a data burst of the conversation that he and Echo had shared. Turning back to the femme and introduced himself.

"Hello. My designation is Optimus Prime, Commander of this base."

"Hello Optimus Prime. My designation is Echo-StarCluster. I am a member of the Cluster team that is under the watch of Ultra Magnus." She spoke proudly as her fist was placed over her chest again as she introduced herself. Optimus looked amused. She spoke like a proper soldier/warrior. Not that his teams weren't proper but she was so… formal, if he may say.

"Pleasure to meet you, Echo-StarCluster."

"The pleasure is all mine, sir. Please do call me Echo-Star. Cluster is to be used when I am assigned to mission." She spoke politely as her visor glinted and brightened slightly.

"Very well, Echo-Star." Optimus smiled. Later on he will tell Ultra Magnus of what he has found.

"If you are fully functioning I would like to take you to the communications room to call Ultra Magnus." Optimus said then turned to Ratchet as he banged a dent out of First Aid's helm.

"She cleared to go. Her systems are very up to date and had healed her greatly so she is fine." He said not looking up from his work. Optimus held a hand out to Echo-Star which she politely took and he helped her off the berth and led her out the door.

Echo held her arms behind her back and looked straight in front of her as she walked in step with Optimus. She had questioned as to why the halls were so empty he had told her that all were busy with duty, patrolling or relaxing in the rec room. She nodded.

"So tell me how you had come into the ranks of Cluster?" Optimus questioned. Echo thought for a bit before answering.

"I was a little femme and my brother had been a Cluster as well. I had sometimes watched him practice and also tried some of his moves. I had gotten the hang of it and when I had showed him he started training me as a Cluster." Her visor shone happily.

"Then the try outs came. I had signed up and when I had auditioned I barely made it. If it had not been that I had done better than those that were in my area at the time. So then after much training I had gotten good enough to be classified as an amateur Cluster. Then there was the day that Ultra Magnus had come to the training camp and had watched me and my fellow spies practicing. He was intrigued by me. So then he paid for more advanced training for me. It was shock for I was only a middle class Cybertorian at the time yet he saw something in me not even I could see apparently. Still until this day I do not know what it is that he sees." She rubbed the back of her neck as she finished. By the time her explanation was done they were already at the communications room.

Optimus opened the door and stepped in with Echo following him. The mechs inside room were Blaster, Red Alert and Inferno. Red Alert was the first to look up and then he visibly paled slightly as he saw who his leader was with. Inferno and Blaster too looked up and their optics widen slightly.

"Hello all." Optimus greeted and the three mechs snapped out of whatever trance they were in and greeted their leader back.

"Hello." Echo greeted politely.

"Hi…" Was Blaster's response. Inferno waved while Red Alert did the same.

"Inferno I need to talk to Ultra Magnus." Optimus said as he walked over to the mech and Echo followed behind. Inferno nodded before turning and typing in something then hitting a button and on came a monitor with Ultra Magnus' face on it.

"What is Prime?" The Supreme Commander asked.

"I believe on of my troops have found a member of one of your teams." Once Optimus had said this he stepped aside and allowed Echo to talk. She stepped in front of the monitor and gave a nod of the head.

"Hello Sir." Ultra Magnus' optics grew wide as he saw the new face.

"Echo-Star?" He questioned and the femme gave a nod.

**That's all folks! Don't forget to read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Remember the times are:**_

**Astrosecond: 2.73 seconds**

**Breem: 8.3 minutes**

**Cycle: 1 minute**

**Groon: 1 hour**

**Joor: 1 hour 30 minutes**

**Klik: 1.2 minutes**

**Deca-cycle: 3 weeks**

**Orbitalcycle: 1 day**

**Nanoclick: 1 second**

**Meta-cycle: 13 months**

**Orn: 13 days**

**Stellar cycle: 1 year**

**Vorn: 83 years**

_**Also note:**_

"Blah" **Is normal speech.**

'_Blah_' **Is thoughts.**

"**Blah" Cybertorian.**

**:Blah: Comm. Link**

_**:Blah: **_**Bond talk.**

Echo had talked to Ultra Magnus for almost a joor before he said that he shall find time to come there and ended the call. Echo had noted that there was something more that he wasn't saying, this comes from years and years of being a Cluster spy. She turned to Optimus.

"He said He shall see if he can come here in possibly the next 3 orbitalcycles." Optimus nodded before walking out with her following behind him.

"Very well, during that time I shall see if there is not something that you can do while you wait. Let me take you to my SIC." Optimus spoke as he led her through many halls and pasted only few mechs that were getting off duty, or going to their stations. The few mechs that were pasted gawked or simply stared as Echo-walked past them. Echo either ignored or didn't notice.

"Seems fair, seeing as how he should know what is going on around this base." Optimus nodded before knocking on a door.

"Come in." Was heard from inside, the two stepped into the room. Prowl was station at his desk dealing with data pads. He looked up from his work and greeted his leader.

"Hello Optimus." He turned to Echo.

"Hello." Echo placed her fist over her spark and bowed.

"Hello, my designation is Echo-StarCluster, member of the StarCluster team, under Ultra Magnus' watch." She spoke and looked up at him.

"My designation is Prowl, second in Command of Optimus Prime's operation." She nodded.

"Prowl, Echo-Star will be here for 3 orbitalcycles, she was hoping that there might be something that she could do in that time." Prowl looked to her.

"What are your fields of practice?" He asked. Echo thought for bit before answering.

"I am a spy but I had dealt with data handling and medical." She said. Prowl looked to her then went over to a section and pulled out a data pad and typed something into it.

"Very well, you will then help Ratchet with his patient, when he is in need of an extra pair of servos. And you will come by my office and help me sort out the daily reports." He spoke as he walked over to her and handed a data pad.

"This data pad contains the codes of authorized area such as the medical bay, rec room and so own. You shall stay in the extra room in the med bay tonight until we have made a proper temporary room for your short stay, any questions?" Echo shook her head and took the data pad that was held out to her.

"Thank you, Prowl." She bowed slightly. Prowl gave a nod then went over to his desk and continued with his work. Echo turned to Optimus and followed him out as they left the SIC to his work.

"Well, seems that you have a few Groons to look around before your first shift at Ratchet's." Optimus stated after she had gone through her temporary schedule. She nodded.

"Very well, I shall leave you to it then…" Those his final words as he stopped and back tracked the way they had come. Echo waved after him before mapping out a way to the med bay. Finding the best route she made her way to the med bay and greeted a few mechs as she pasted them.

"Ratchet?" She called as she opened the med bay doors and stepped in.

"Yes Echo?" The medic bot came out from another room that she could only guess is his office.

"Do you have StarCluster Energon?" Ratchet looked lost for a moment before realizing what she was asking.

"Is by any chance an energon type that is not meant for Cybertorian consumption?"

"Oh yes. It can only be taken in by Cluster systems. If is a concentrated formula of nutrients that we Clusters need and it is only taken in Clusters because we need to go undetected on normal energon detectors since it is not normal energon." Ratchet gave a nod as he understood.

"Well there are boxes upon boxes of such in the loading bay. First Aid!" Ratchet turned to the mech as he peeped out from another room.

"Yes Ratchet? Oh hi Echo!" He smiled to the femme who waved to him.

"First Aid, I need you to take Echo to the loading bay."

"Okay." First Aid walked over to the door and waited for the femme,

"Thank you, Ratchet."

"No problem." Ratchet waved her off.

Echo walked over to First Aid and the two left the med bay.

"So First Aid…Tell me what is it that you do…" Echo asked as the two continued to walk on.

"Well I'm a medic in training along with Jolt, another mech that is off duty." He says as the turned a corner. She nodded.

"I see…I had a friend that was a medic." She said as her visor brightened slightly.

"Really? That's cool." He said as they stopped at a door. First Aid entered the code and with a swish the loading bay doors opened.

"This is where the boxes are." First Aid motioned to the boxes that took up a simple 7th of the loading bay itself. Echo looked at the number of boxes with slight awe.

"Exactly how did you mechs get your hands on so many boxes of Cluster energon?"

First Aid was going to answer when the boxes came crushing down on whoever had caused them to fall. There was a rather loud yelp and numerous groans erupted from the pile as boxes finished collapsing on their victims.

Echo and First Aid both shared a look before going over to the boxes and started removing the boxes. Echo caught a glimpse of red armouring and she moved a few more before she looked to the face of Sideswipe as the mech was unconscious. A groan came from next to him and Echo removed the boxes as well. Then it was Sunstreaker who to was out like a light.

Echo looked over to First Aid who was helping Bulkhead up and the green mech then pulled Bluestreak up with him.

"A little help here?" She called over and watched at the two mechs looked at her while First Aid came over. Bulkhead soon snapped out and snapped Bluestreak as well out of a trance. Him and Bluestreak lifted Sideswipe while Echo held Sunstreaker by his arms so that his head was against her belly and First Aid hoisted the yellow mech by his legs. Soon they were carrying the twin terrors out of the loading bay and to the med bay.

**That's all for this chapter! X3**

**R&R Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Remember the times are:**_

**Astrosecond: 2.73 seconds**

**Breem: 8.3 minutes**

**Cycle: 1 minute**

**Groon: 1 hour**

**Joor: 1 hour 30 minutes**

**Klik: 1.2 minutes**

**Deca-cycle: 3 weeks**

**Orbitalcycle: 1 day**

**Nanoclick: 1 second**

**Meta-cycle: 13 months**

**Orn: 13 days**

**Stellar cycle: 1 year**

**Vorn: 83 years**

_**Also note:**_

"Blah" **Is normal speech.**

'_Blah_' **Is thoughts.**

"**Blah" Cybertorian.**

**:Blah: Comm. Link**

_**:Blah: **_**Bond talk.**

Ratchet looked up from his own medical records as Echo, First Aid, Bulkhead and Bluestreak walked in carrying the twins. He vented rather loudly as he simply pointed them to place the twins on berths. After doing so Bulkhead and Bluestreak left immediately since they knew how Ratchet gets with people who are not injured and just sitting in his med bay.

"Prowl has informed me that you have some practice in the medical field, correct?" Ratchet said to Echo as he made his way over to Sideswipe.

"Yes." Echo said as she nodded her head. Ratchet motioned to Sunstreaker.

"Show me." Was all he said and Echo made her way to the yellow diva that was unconscious. She turned his helm gently taking great care with his fins and she saw where the dent from being hit in the head by a box was. Gently she slid a delicate finger between the seams of his helm at the neck joint she felt around before she flicked something lightly and placed his helm down and watched as his optics onlined in a flicker.

"Uhhg…what the frag hit me…?"

"A box." Sunstreaker turned to the new voice and his optics widen slightly as he saw the femme before him.

"Am I dreaming or dead?" He said softly. Echo let out a giggle as he shook his head and looked away from her in slight embarrassment.

"Ah! Hatchet!" Echo and Sunstreaker both turned their attention to the berth next to them as they watched Sideswipe come online and yelp as he set optics on Ratchet. Ratchet simply rolled his optics and grumbled as he pointed to the dent on his head. Sideswipe felt where the dent was a chuckled sheepishly. Sideswipe turned to his twin but then his gaze fell on the femme that his twin was being nursed by.

"Aw! No fair! How come I get the Hatchet and not the hot femme?" He whined as he looked to his brother's smug smirk, while Echo just giggled then gently took a hold of Sunstreaker's helm.

"Okay, I'm doing to remove the dent in your helm now okay?" She said calmly. Sunstreaker tensed and nodded. Echo moved her digit over the dent before slipping it into the seams of his helm and gently pushed the dent up. She then smoothed it out with her thumb digits. Sunstreaker was enjoying the gentle touch. Sideswipe pointed to her.

"Will you take my dent out as well?" He asked as he looked at her. She gave a giggle before looking to Ratchet. Ratchet vented before nodding and moving to his desk. Echo moved over the Sideswipe and repeated the same action that she had down with Sunstreaker, only Sideswipe seemed to give a low purr of his engines as she did so.

"Well there you go." She said as she smiled at the two, clearly indicating that they are okay. The two simply kept looking at her until a wrench went flying past their heads. They both stiffened and as if the Unicron himself was after them, they fled the med bay fast then you can say 'what the frag'.

Echo gave a giggle.

"Hey Echo you want to come with me to the rec room?" First Aid said as he finished a data pad and looked over to the femme that was dealing with her own data pad. She looked up at him and nodded.

"Very well, seeing as I will need to meet a good number of bots to know my way around here." She answered as she went with the mech.

**/*\**_**Scene Change**_**/*\**

"**You lost the cargo!?**" Megatron roared on the only drone, which had escaped unseen from the Autobot ambush on the travelling cargo. The drone shrunk away from his leader as the warlord was seething with rage.

"W-well master the A-a-Autobots attacked us and destroyed the others…I was lucky enough to get away but the other drones were offlined…" The drone tried to reason with his master but no such luck.

"Weak! I knew I should have had it flown here…Do you know what you cost me?!" Megatron growled at the drone, which shook his head.

"In that cargo was a StarCluster A class spy! That bot had a special armouring that could take form of anything! Do you know how handy such technology would be for my armies? We could win the war once and for all! It was sealed heavily because if exposed to the elements it would regenerate itself easily and repair the user!" Megatron said then he finally took his anger out on the drone as he fired his cannon on the poor bot and walked over.

"And now you shall join your troop…" Megatron continued and crushed the spark of the drone under his foot as he crushed it through the chest plating of the poor mech. The drone only gave a cry before falling silent and offlining. Megatron kicked the hunk of metal to the side before heading over to his thrown and seated down upon it.

"Soundwave." He said as the mech walked in.

"Have you found out anything about the mech in the cargo?" Megatron questioned.

"Affirmative, Mech: Negative. Femme: Affirmative." Megatron looked to the Communication Officer with a raised optic ridge.

"A femme?"

"Affirmative." Soundwave said in a monotone voice as to confirm his statement. Megatron looked deep in thought before her turned to the Communications Officer.

"Okay, Soundwave. What have you found out about the femme?" Megatron asked.

"Femme: A Class Spy."

"I know that…" Megatron said in a huff as he leaned on his balled fist.

"Femme: Designation; Echo-StarCluster."

"Okay…"

"Femme: unbounded."

"What the frag-Soundwave!" The warlord scolded as he saw the Communications Officer's visor dim slightly and his form slightly slump. The sound of his name caused him to straighten up and his visor to turn to is original light.

"Soundwave: just saying." The mech responded, as his warlord scowled him.

"You, Soundwave, are a strange mech."

**Ha I liked this chapter! XD I hope you guys did to! Silly Soundwave! Don't let a femme cloud your processor! XDD an unbounded one at that too! **

**R&R, Please.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Remember the times are:**_

**Astrosecond: 2.73 seconds**

**Breem: 8.3 minutes**

**Cycle: 1 minute**

**Groon: 1 hour**

**Joor: 1 hour 30 minutes**

**Klik: 1.2 minutes**

**Deca-cycle: 3 weeks**

**Orbitalcycle: 1 day**

**Nanoclick: 1 second**

**Meta-cycle: 13 months**

**Orn: 13 days**

**Stellar cycle: 1 year**

**Vorn: 83 years**

_**Also note:**_

"Blah" **Is normal speech.**

'_Blah_' **Is thoughts.**

"**Blah" Cybertorian.**

**:Blah: Comm. Link**

_**:Blah: **_**Bond talk.**

Echo was led down a series of hallways with First Aid and had a decent conversation with the mech on the way. When First Aid had mentioned that they were close to the rec room a sudden feeling exploded in her tanks that made her want to purge them, she slowed slightly and First Aid looked to the femme in worry.

"What is it Echo?"

"Well… I get quiet nervous around people that I need to meet on friendly terms…not that you and Ratchet aren't on friendly terms but I mean…the most bots I ever met in one spot was 3…I'm not so sure if it is a good idea for me to meet them all at the same time…"

"Oh don't be silly! Your just being paranoid." First Aid smiled and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe I should come back after a few cycles! I-I mean Come on! This place if filled with mechs!" She squeaked then instantly as she placed her servos over where her mouth components would be. First Aid raised both of his optic ridges in amusement.

"Oh…well, you said that your armouring could take the form of anything. Why not take a shape that you think will make them not flaunt over you." First Aid said as he picked up on what the femme's fear was. Echo gave a nod before thinking then her armouring gave a shake before it turned to a jet black liquid and covered her from pede to helm. Next it started collecting in some spots and next thing there was a black-blue version of First Aid looking at him.

"What?! Why _**that**_ form?" He asked as he visibly slumped but he chuckled when Echo now in a mech armouring just gave a giggle. Then she copied First Aids actions and played a clip back.

"_What?! Why __that__ form?_" First Aid looked shocked for a moment before he chuckled as the bot gave a giggle.

"So you can change forms but your voice stays the same?"

"_Not exactly, I can take the voice of the bot I'm impersonating._" Echo said as she used First Aid's voice and the mech gave a yelp of surprise and stared at her for a moment.

"No wonder you're an A class spy…" He vented before shaking his head as she simply giggled at him. He chuckled.

"May we continue?" Echo gave a nod and the two look-alike mech and femme went down the final hall to the rec room.

Echo followed behind First Aid as he stepped into the rec room that had a large number of mechs inside. She tensed slightly when some looked over and saw the two look-alike mechs step into the room and instantly gawked. Others would notice the gawking mechs and look to only find themselves gawking.

"_Not exactly gentlebot like are these mechs are they, First Aid?_" Echo leaned forward and whispered to the mech she was impersonating. First Aid looked around before shrugging and getting his own cube of energon and went over to a free table where he and Echo bot sat. He watched as Echo opened a panel on her arm armouring and pulled out one of the odd energon treats that she was able to consume.

"Well they never saw two of me walking around…So yeah bots are going to stare." He took a sip of his energon, after retracting his mask, just as somebot came up to their table and sat down.

"Hey Aid, I didn't know you had a twin!" This was Bluestreak. The bot smiled to Echo and she gave a wave before retracting her battle mask and took a swig of her energon.

"Well Bluestreak you wouldn't be the first." First Aid said as Echo tried to hold in the giggles that were accumulating from the statement. Turning to Bluestreak the femme-mech held out a servo.

"_Hello Bluestreak, I'm First Aid's twin, ER…_" '_Okay not the most original but hey beggars can't be choosers._' She thought as the other mech shook her hand.

"Nice ta meet you ER! Let me guess your full designation is Emergency Rescue." Bluestreak said as he grinned widely. By now a few mechs were already surrounding the table and looking between First Aid and Echo/ER. ER/Echo gave a somewhat feminine chuckle before her visor brightened.

"Wrong. My full designation is Eliminate Remainders." Bluestreak's optics widen as his mouth went a gape and other mechs that were in audio range almost chocked on their energon.

Echo and First Aid looked at one another and broke into laughter at the reactions. Echo smiled delicately before she felt a hand on her shoulder. Since she had been trained not to take such things lightly she, with lightning speed, grabbed the hand and flipped her victim over her and onto the table. Everything went dead silent as all looked at the bot that was flipped over.

It was Radioactive.

Her dark purple armour covered her chest, pelvic, upper and lower arms and thighs; leaving her elbows and knees silver. Her optics were dark blue, almost purple ice and were currently glaring up at Echo. Her Autobot symbol sat on her left wrist which popped out against the dark purple midnight shade. Her lower legs had the boot gothic style; her symbol was an orange radioactive symbol which could be also found on her right upper arm. Her silver face was filled with a scowl as her lip plating was purple mixed with magenta.

"_**Echo…**_" That was Radioactive's only warning as the ER form liquefied and went back to Echo's own armouring.

"R-Radio! What are you doing here?" Echo was rubbing the back of her neck as she stepped back instantly as the other femme had gotten off the table and turned to the other.

"Since I was in the area Ultra had said I should come by and see you…Not exactly the hello I was expecting…" That was it Echo gave a cry as she ran through the mechs and out the rec room. The mechs all made a clear path as Radioactive huffed and shot off like a bullet after the other femme.

"I'M GOING TO DIE!"

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!"

**What will become of Echo?! And how does she know Radioactive?**

**Transformers is Hasbro.**

**Radioactive is Lunar Radioactive**

**Echo is mine!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh I LOVE this story! X3**

_**Remember the times are:**_

**Astrosecond: 2.73 seconds**

**Breem: 8.3 minutes**

**Cycle: 1 minute**

**Groon: 1 hour**

**Joor: 1 hour 30 minutes**

**Klik: 1.2 minutes**

**Deca-cycle: 3 weeks**

**Orbitalcycle: 1 day**

**Nanoclick: 1 second**

**Meta-cycle: 13 months**

**Orn: 13 days**

**Stellar cycle: 1 year**

**Vorn: 83 years**

_**Also note:**_

"Blah" **Is normal speech.**

'_Blah_' **Is thoughts.**

"**Blah" Cybertorian.**

**:Blah: Comm. Link**

_**:Blah: **_**Bond talk.**

Echo ran down hall after hall with Radioactive on her heels.

"Please spare my spark!"

"Wait till I get my servos on you!" Radioactive declared and with a mighty leap she tackled the Cluster Spy to the ground and the two went rolling down the end of the hallway. When they came to a stop Radioactive had Echo pined by the arms and was holding her down by her waist.

"Now that I have caught you Echo…" Radioactive said with a mischief grin on her face plates. Suddenly she attacked the sides of the femme beneath her. Echo flailed her legs and arms as Radioactive continued to tickle the poor femme. Echo had managed to roll the tickler off of her and had rolled away and was on her belly flat and venting loudly.

"It's nice to see you too Radio…" Echo said as she propped herself up on her elbows and looked to the other femme that sat with her legs cross and her elbows propped on her knees and her chin resting on her servos.

"Well it has been 3 vorns since I saw the femme that had helped me and my team on so many pranks on Sentinel Prime…It's hard to forget a femme of your ability." Radio grinned before standing up and holding a servo out to Echo, who gladly took the offered servo and was pulled up.

"Awww shucks…" Echo said as she kicked up her pede in a bashful motion and received a laugh from her femme comrade. Echo's visor brightened as the other smiled at her.

"Wait why you are here again?" Echo asked.

"Oh well Ultra Magnus by some magical source knew or found out that I was passing over the area…He informed me that you were here." Radioactive supplied.

"Wait, where's Twilight?" Echo asked noting that the little bot that had been dubbed the child of Radioactive.

"Oh she's with Ratchet…What? You think I came directly to you? Ha!" Echo shook her helm and vented rather dramatically in mocked depression. Radio patted her back and laughed.

"Oh cheer up…Come on let's go to Twilight and Ratchet."

"I still wonder how Ultra has allowed you to take that little sweet spark with you sometimes." Echo said as they started heading to the med bay. Radioactive grinned cheekily.

"Well let's just say you're not the only superb spy around anymore." Echo felt her optics widen behind her visor.

"Are you telling me the little spark is already sneaking around like a ninja?" When Radio nodded Echo gave another dramatic vent.

"You have got to be the most amazing mother ever…" Echo she vented out in a dramatic way and received a thunk on the helm. Echo yelped then held her helm as she looked at the thunker, Radioactive.

"Hey!" Radio simply smiled then ushered the other femme into the med bay.

"DANNI!" Radio, the moment she set pede into the med-bay, was tackled to the ground by a little navy midnight blue sparkling. Echo laughed and leaned against a berth as Radio tried to get up but knocked her on a berth and hissed in annoyance.

"I know I have said this before but…These berths are out to get me!" She said as she carefully got up and sat on a berth opposite the laughing Cluster Spy. After a few cycles pasted Echo had calmed when First Aid walked in and greeted Radioactive before heading to his work station. Ratchet came back from his office and looked between the two femmes, which had been talking.

"Echo, how do you know Radioactive?" Ratchet questioned. Echo looked away from Radio and turned to the medic bot.

"Well…It began when I was just entering the Cluster team as a new member…"

~~~~~~~  
**!FADING SPARKLES AND CHANGES SCENE!**

"_Uhmm…excuse me…" Echo spoke softly as the mech working at the desk looked up from his data pads and looked to the femme._

"_How may I help you?" He sounded so uninterested._

"_Uhh…I'm looking for the Cluster team hanger…" The man simply pointed down a hallway._

"_Third door to your right." He simply stated and went back to his data pad. Echo thanked him quietly before heading down the hall that he had pointed to. As she walked she pasted Radioactive who had been carrying some data pads and Twilight was following behind her with two data pads in her servos._

"_Hello." Echo greeted to Radio. Radio turned to her and smiled politely._

"_Hey there, what are you doing here?"_

"_Oh! I'm going to join the Cluster team. May I ask what it is that you do?" Echo said as her visor shone brightly._

"_Oh I am the second commanding officer of my troops; Operation: W.I.S.H." Echo nodded then looked at the sparkling that was following her. Echo waved and the sparkling smiled widely and waved back enthusiastically. _

"_My designation is Echo…I'm hoping to be Echo-StarCluster." Echo said as she turned back to Radioactive who was smiling brightly._

"_Well Echo, I'm Radioactive and this little sweet spark is Twilight. Say hi Twilight."_

"_Hi!" Twilight chirped up with a slight hop and cute wave of her servo. Echo couldn't hold it._

"_D'aww…" Radioactive gave a snicker._

"_Well, Echo I shall be seeing you around, that I can grantee." Radioactive said with a wink of her purple ice optics before walking on with Twilight following after waving a good bye to Echo._

"…And after that she kept to her word and we kept meeting up and soon after we had to do some mission together." Echo's visor shone brightly as she retold the story as to how she had met Radioactive.

"But I must say it took about a few stellar cycles before I could be on Radio's true friend list…and that's what I like about her…She knows that in order to be a friend you have to earn a true friendship." Echo turned to Radio who was smiling brightly and Twilight was sitting next to her with a cute grin on her face plate.

"Yay! I was in da stowie too! And Danni too!" The sparkling femme pointed to herself and to Radioactive in such a cute manner that the bots in the room all awed at her.

"That's Right Twi…" Radioactive said as she purred and nuzzled the little sparkling who in returned giggled and chirped happily.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this! I sure did!**

**Transformers © Hasbro**

**Radioactive and Twilight © Lunar Radioactive**

**Echo-StarCluster and the Cluster concept © Ironhide's Apprentice (which is me!)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Remember the times are:**_

**Astrosecond: 2.73 seconds**

**Breem: 8.3 minutes**

**Cycle: 1 minute**

**Groon: 1 hour**

**Joor: 1 hour 30 minutes**

**Klik: 1.2 minutes**

**Deca-cycle: 3 weeks**

**Orbitalcycle: 1 day**

**Nanoclick: 1 second**

**Meta-cycle: 13 months**

**Orn: 13 days**

**Stellar cycle: 1 year**

**Vorn: 83 years**

_**Also note:**_

"Blah" **Is normal speech.**

'_Blah_' **Is thoughts.**

"**Blah" Cybertorian.**

**:Blah: Comm. Link**

_**:Blah: **_**Bond talk.**

* * *

One Orbitalcycle has already gone by and right now Echo has found herself in the rafters of the rec room as she had taken the form of Ravage but only with blue-black colouring and a red visor. She had stationed herself up there at the time the rec room was empty and decided on staying there until it was her time to go assist Prowl with his data handling.

She knew that she would get down from there at some point but just needed to find the best way how. If she were to just jump down in this form that would cause a ruckus for the few mechs that would be in the rec room at the time and they would most likely shoot at her. So to play it safe she will take form of a very sneaky bot and lead down in said form to make it as the norm.

"Well there is only a few sneaky mechs that I know of thanks to the records in the med bay…" She said as she watched her time come. Her armouring then liquefied and covered her from pede to helm. Next thing she knew she was Mirage. Not what she was going for but meh she could only do so much in such time. Leaping off the rafters she landed behind a few unsuspecting mechs and made her way to the door.

"Hey Mirage, you get a new paint job?" Echo froze as she was not expecting anyone to catch sight of her. She turned and watched as Hound walked over to her.

"_Uhh...yeah..._" Echo answered carefully, she doesn't know how Mirage reacts with others. Hound snickered before smacking a hand down on her shoulder. It took everything in Echo's power not to tumble forward.

"Good to know you wanna try something new!"

"Uhh…Hound, I'm over here." Echo cursed her luck as the real Mirage walked over from where ever the slag he had been. '_And I got spotted?! That's it gotta go!_' She though as she twisted out of Hound's hold and bolted for the door. Once she was out the doors her armour returned to its primary form and she gunned it for Prowl's office.

"Watch out!" Too late, Echo collided with something or bot at such a speed she went flying back a good 100 feet and smacked into a wall.

"Ow…" She squeaked out in pain as she slid down the wall onto her aft.

"Femme knock into Grimlock! Femme should not be doing that. Femme lucky to be alive."

"Tell me about it…" Echo groaned as she stood up. She looked up at Grimlock as he came closer and looked down at her.

"Why femme running so fast?"

"Because I need to get to Prowl!" She said quickly while flailing her arms for emphasis on her need.

"Then why femme run so fast?" He had a point. Why was she running again? She was an A class Cluster spy! She shouldn't be running! No she should be getting the frag outta there. That's a totally different thing. She felt her legs giving flashes of not wanting to do either.

"Grimlock, can you carry me to Prowl?" She looked up at him with such a look that the Dinobot found it hard not to allow.

"Fine. Me Grimlock take femme." She gave a small cheer and gasped as the mech easily scooped her up bridal style and made his way to Prowl's.

"Thank you Grimmie!" Echo said as Grimlock placed her on her feet at Prowl's office.

"Me not Grimmie! Me Gr-" She bounced up and gave a kiss on his cheek and he quieted instantly. "Uhh...Grimmie fine, but only Echo call Grimlock Grimmie." He stated.

"Okay bye Grimmie!" She waved him off before entering the SIC's office.

"Exactly how are you an A class Cluster spy?" She pouted (she had retracted her battle mask sometime) at him before huffing.

"Lots and lots of practice," She muttered before speaking up. "What is that you would like for me to do Prowl?" He handed her a small stack of data pads.

"I would like you to go through these reports and enter them in their proper files." Prowl pointed over to a computer that she was meant to be stationed at. Giving a nod of her head she went over to it and sat down.

"This should keep me busy until my shift with Ratchet…" She spoke quietly to herself as she picked up the first data pad labelled, 'Energon recon'. She read through it before tossing a very small and unnoticeable side glance to Prowl. He was deep in his work. She mentally took down the energon spots that had possible energon and stored them away in her CPU. The first three data pads were under the energon category and the rest were on scout missions.

"Your shift is over." Echo squeaked as Prowl's voice cut through her concentration on a report talking about Decepticon activity in barren areas. She quickly downloaded the data pad so fast she placed it down and stood.

"Okay, bye Prowl." She gave a smile and wave before leaving. She looked over all the things that she had gotten from the data pads and went through them as she made her way to the Med bay.

* * *

"Okay let me get this straight. You want me and my Trine to cause a distraction, while Soundwave sneaks into the Autobots base, retrieve the femme, and get back out and only THEN do I order a retreat?" Starscream questioned as he pointed the stages of the plan of on his digits.

"Yes."

"You've lost it."

"Starscream," Megatron growled. "I have not lost anything!"

"Then why, oh so great leader, are you going through all of this for a slagging femme?! Can't this wait until SHE comes out of the Autobot base? Last thing I want is getting fired at like a moving target!" Starscream protested as he stomped a pede and flailed his arms for emphasis.

"I thought you enjoyed getting fired at." Megatron questioned.

"Just because YOU like doing it does not mean I ENJOY it at all!"

Soundwave could only watch as the conversation went on. '_This is why I shut the frag up._' Soundwave couldn't help but think.

* * *

**That's all for Chapter 8! Read and Review! Please!**


End file.
